Return
by Argendriel
Summary: Daisuke wird von seltsamen Träumen verfolgt.. .ES IST VOLLBRACHT! neuntes und letztes Kapitel online...
1. Default Chapter

So, dass ist meine erste D.N.Angel fanfic...... seid gnädig und reviewt, ich hoffe sie gefällt.  
Es ist glaube ich alles etwas OOC geworden.... vor allem Krad wird es sein, auch wenn er jetzt noch nicht vorkommt.  
Disclaimer: gehört, bis auf die zwei nicht bekannten Charas(die sind meine!!!!) noicht mir sondern Sugisaki-sensei. Ich mache auch kein Geld damit........ obwohl ich es gebrauchen könnte............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
..................Haare einer nicht definierbaren Farbe zwischen weiß orange und gelb, die Farben einer Flamme. Haare die im Fallwind wehten......  
Augen, die immer zu brennen schienen, wenn man in sie blickte, waren geschlossen..... Für immergeschlossen.....  
Flügel.... brennende Flügel.... oder bestanden sie aus Feuer? Flügel, die Kraft- und haltlos um den fallenden Körper schlugen..........  
Das Feuer, das lebendig in den Augen brannte... erloschen........ leer.... ohne Glanz.......  
Ein Gesicht, schöner als jeder Engel.........unberührt scheinend......   
Der bewusstlose Körper, der wie in Zeitlupe zu fallen schien, und doch viel zu schnell........  
Ein Schrei.......ein zweiter Schrei....... beide das eine Wort formend: „Nein!"  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke wachte auf. Wieder dieser Traum..... Er wiederhole sich in der letzten Zeit ständig, doch Daisuke wusste nicht im geringsten, was es damit auf sich hatte. Einmal hatte er Dark gefragt. Dieser war kurze Zeit ganz still geworden und hatte gemeint, dass er es auch nicht wisse......  
Daisuke hatte es ihm nie geglaubt.  
Er rieb sich die Augen und sah auf die Uhr. Er war gerade rechtzeitig aufgewacht - bald musste er zur Schule.  
Er beschloss, aufzustehen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Schulglocke klingelte, als Daisuke gerade an der Schule ankam. Er war zu spät. Er hatte doch länger gebraucht, als er erwartet hatte. Seine Mutter war mit seinem Vater im Urlaub, und somit war Daisuke alleine zu Hause, wenn man von seinem Großvater absah, der allerdings nicht vor Daisuke aufstand, um ihn zu wecken.  
Daisuke rannte über den Schulkorridor und stieß mit jemandem zusammen, als er gerade um die Ecke bog. Im nächsten Augenblick saß er am Boden und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Dann blickte er auf um sich bei, wen immer er auch umgerannt hatte, zu entschuldigen. Als er aufblickte erkannte er zu seinem größten Erschrecken Hiwatari.  
„Oh! Entschuldige, ich habe nicht gesehen das du um die Ecke kommst! Warte ich helfe dir!", rief Daisuke, hob Hiwatari's Brille auf und gab sie ihm. Hiwatari setzte sich die Brille wieder auf und stand auf.  
„Ich bin selbst Schuld, ich war zu sehr in Gedanken...."   
Er reichte Daisuke die Hand und half ihm auf. Plötzlich fiel Daisuke wieder ein, warum er so gerannt war.  
„Oh Gott! Wir müssen uns beeilen!"  
Da fiel ihm etwas auf.  
„Sag mal, Hiwatari, bist du etwa auch zu spät?", fragte er ungläubig.  
„........ja."  
Daisuke grinste.  
„Dann aber schnell! Sonst bekommen wir noch Ärger!"  
  
  
  
  
Sie hatten Glück. Als sie in die Klasse kamen, war die Lehrerin noch nicht da.  
„Wo ist sie denn?", fragte Daisuke Saehera, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte.  
Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Was weiß ich... Aber es gibt Gerüchte, dass wir einen Neuen bekommen..."  
In dem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und die Lehrerin trat ein. Saehera hatte wohl Recht gehabt, denn die Lehrerin hatte einen fremden Jungen an ihrer Seite.  
„Das ist unser Neuer Mitschüler. Sein Name ist Kaen Tama. Er ist ab heute in eurer Klasse!", verkündete sie.  
Alle starrten den Fremden an. Er sah sehr ungewöhnlich aus. Er war etwa so alt wie sie, aber dafür waren seine Gesichtszüge irgendwie zu erwachsen. Für einen Jungen war er sehr hübsch, man konnte schon eher sagen schön. Das seltsamste aber waren seine Haare und seine Augen. Seine Haare waren weiß und schimmerten seltsam und seine Augen hatten eine orange-gelbe Färbung. Sie leuchteten und hatten einen nicht lesbaren Ausdruck. Viele der Mädchen starrten ihn begeistert an, und die Jungen fragten sich, ob der Neue es wert wäre, sich mit ihm zu befreunden.  
Daisuke irritierte etwas am Aussehen des Neuen. Aber was es war, konnte er nicht so genau einordnen. Mittlerweile war allerdings Dark aufgewacht. Daisuke wünschte Dark einen guten Morgen. Allerdings erwiderte Dark nichts darauf. Daisuke wunderte sich. Wenn Dark wach war, redete er doch sonst immer ohne Pause...  
/Was ist denn los?"/, fragte Daisuke sein alter ego.  
Nach kurzer Zeit antwortete Dark.  
//Wer ist das?//  
/Wer? Der Neue?/  
//Ja, der, wer ist das?//  
/Das ist ein neuer Mitschüler. Er heißt Kaen Tama./  
//............//  
/Kennst du ihn?/  
//Ich weiß es nicht, er kommt mir bekannt vor.... aber das kann nicht sein....//  
/Was kann nicht sein?/  
//Das würdest du nicht verstehen. Vielleicht erkläre ich es dir ein Ander mal.//  
Daisuke wollte gerade noch etwas erwidern, als er merkte, das ihn die Lehrerin aufgerufen hatte.  
„Ja?"  
„Niwa, könnten sie nachher Tama etwas herumführen?"  
„Äh, ja, sicher."  
„Danke. So, Tama, setzen sie sich bitte auf einen der freien Plätze, wir werden dann mit dem Unterricht anfangen!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
sagt bitte nichts... ich weiß....... es ist nicht grade toll..... aber reviewt bitte trotzdem...... 


	2. Kapitel 2

So, Kapitel Nummer zwei. danke für die reviews. es ist schön, mal was motivierendes zu hören....   
  
Es wird Shonen-ai vorkommen, allerdings mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit kein Dai/Sato....  
  
Ich hoffe es gefällt auch das zweite Kapitel.....  
Reviewt ruhig munter weiter.....  
Es gehört übrigens immer noch bis auf Kaen nichts mir. Aber der junge ist meiner... hehe...  
  
  
  
_______________________KAPITEL2______________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte Daisuke damit, den Neuen zu beobachten. Er stellte fest, dass er nicht der einzige war. Neben ein paar Mädchen, die ab und zu heimlich zu Kaen hinüberschielten, bemerkte Daisuke, dass Hiwatari fast die ganze Stunde zu aufmerksam überwachte wie sonst immer nur Daisuke.  
Allerdings hörte Daisuke damit auf, Kaen zu beobachten, nachdem dieser einige Zeit zurück gestarrt hatte. Das war Daisuke erst nicht aufgefallen, doch nach einer Minute, die er ohne es zu merken in Kaens Augen gestarrt hatte, drehte er peinlich berührt den Kopf weg. Als es schließlich zum Ende der Stunde klingelte, kamen nach dem großen Zusammenpacken einige Mädchen ins Blickfeld, die Kaen mit irgendetwas zu laberten.  
Er stand schließlich auf und ging zu Kaen hinüber.  
„Hallo! Ich bin Daisuke Niwa! Ich soll dich nachher etwas herumführen!"  
Kaen lächelte leicht und reichte ihm die Hand. „Freut mich."  
Als Daisuke ihm die Hand schüttelte zuckte ein Bild an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Es war ein Bild, das in einem der Träume vorgekommen war... Daisuke schüttelte den Kopf. Verfolten ihn diese Träume schon bis in den Tag?   
Kaen sah ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Was hast du?"  
Daisuke sah ihn einen Moment verständnislos an, dann setzte er wieder sein für ihn typisches Grinsen auf.  
„Ach nichts!"  
Kaen sah ihn zweifelnd an, sagte aber weiter nichts.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Drei Stunden später hatten sie Pause. Daisuke nutzte die Zeit, um Kaen herumzuführen, denn nach der Schule hatte er keine Zeit. Seine Mutter konnte es noch nicht einmal lassen Warnungen zu schicken wenn sie gar nicht da war...  
Kaen hörte ihm bei seinen Erklärungen scheinbar nicht wirklich zu, nickte aber ab und zu höflich, wenn Daisuke etwas sagte. Als sie schließlich nach einem Rundgang wieder auf dem Haupthof ankamen, lief fast augenblicklich Saehara auf sie zu. Er klopfte Daisuke auf die Schulter und richtete sich dann an Kaen.   
„Heute hat sich Dark wieder angekündigt! Hast du doch sicher schon mal was von dem gehört!"  
Kaen nickte nur, was Saehara allerdings nicht zu stören schien, denn er redete sofort weiter.  
„Er will heute was aus der neuen Kunstausstellung stehlen, und da wie´r morgen keine Schule haben, kommen fast alle aus der Klasse hin! Kommst du auch? Das gilt natürlich auch für dich, Niwa!"  
Kaen schüttelte den Kopf fast zeitgleich mit Daisuke. Saehara sah beide mit großen Augen an.  
„Wie jetzt, alle beide nicht? Warum?"  
„Ich muss.... meinem Großvater im Haushalt helfen, meine Mutter ist nicht da. Und außerdem muss ich mit meinem Kaninchen zum Tierarzt!", log Daisuke.  
Saehara starrte ihn vollkommen entgeistert an.  
„Sag mal, ist ein Kaninchen nicht eher was für Mädchen? ..... aber zurück zum Thema! Warum kommst du nicht, Tama?"  
Kaen zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich habe etwas besseres zu tun, als einem Dieb beim stehlen zuzuschauen und dabei von einer Horde kreischender Mädchen niedergetrampelt zu werden. Und außerdem glaube ich nicht, das ich dir Rechenschaft schuldig bin..."  
Saehara klappte der Kiefer hinunter. Erstens, weil das der längste Satz war, den Kaen bisher von sich gegeben hatte, und zweitens, weil er noch nie so eine unterkühlte Antwort bekommen hatte (von Satoshi abgesehen...).  
Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, klingelte es zum Pausenende.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ein paar stunden später.  
  
  
  
Daisuke war auf dem Heimweg. Er rätselte, warum Dark so still war. Der Dieb hatte sich auf jegliche Fragen immer nur äusserst knapp geäussert und von sich aus so gut wie gar nichts gesagt. Ob das mit den Träumen zusammenhing? Daisuke konnte es sich nicht anders erklären. Außerdem geisterte ihm immer noch Darks Kommentar im Kopf herum.   
Das würdest du nicht verstehen, ich erkläre es dir ein ander Mal...  
Aber Dark würde ihm sicher keine genaue Antwort geben, wenn Daisuke ihn nach einer genaueren Auskunft Fragen würde.  
Bevor Daisuke allerdings noch weiter nachdenken konnte, war er vor seinem Zuhause angekommen und musste sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wie er unbeschadet den Weg zur Eingangstür überstehen sollte, nachdem seine Mutter bevor sie verreist war die gesamten Fallen geändert hatte.  
Er versucht sich auf dem abenteuerlichen Weg zur Tür gleich die neuen Stellen der Lichtschranken zu merken. Dabei übersah er allerdings eine neue Falltür, die er nur stolpernd überwinden konnte.Als er schließlich(vier Falltüren, zwei künstliche Wachhunde, zwei Bewegungs-, einen Temeraturmelder, zwei Netzen und 5 zusätzliche Lichtschranken später) vor der Tür stand war er so entnervt, dass er den Gewichtssensor in der Fussmatte übersah,der sofort einen Alarm auslöste. Sein Großvater öffnete die Tür.   
„Jetzt übertreibt sie langsam wirklich! Dark musste noch nie so vielen Fallen gegenüber stehen und das wird er sicher auch nicht müssen!", jammerte Daisuke.  
Sein Großvater zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
„Deine Mutter möchte eben nur den Besten aus dir machen..."  
„Soll sie nur aufpassen, das ich das auch überlebe...."  
Daisuke verzo sich schmollendaufsein Zimmer. Er hatte sowieso nur noch eine Stunde Zeit um seine Hausaufgaben zuerledigen, dann rief wieder die Arbeit... besser gesagt die Arbeit rief Dark...  
/Dark? Du hast aber schon registriert, dass du heute noch raus musst?/  
//... ja//  
/Gut zu wissen..... du hast nicht zufällig Ahnung, wie ich am besten eine Inhaltsangabe schreibe?/  
//Häh?//  
/nichts...../  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Die Kunstaustellung war, wie erwartet, von der Polizei und der Presse umstellt. Und wie immer hinderte nichts Dark daran, mit Hilfe von Wizz unbemerkt auf dem dach zu landen.  
Wie schon so oft kam Dark ganz einfach als Wache verkleidet in den Raum, wo das Zielobjekt lagerte. Und wie so gut wie immer würde gleich Satoshi aufkreuzen und mit handschellen wedeln oder Krad würde auf ihn warten und versuchen, mit ihm zu kämpfen...  
Doch weder Satoshi noch Krad waren irgendwo zu sehen.  
Dark zuckte mit den Schultern. Entwederes handelte sich wieder um eine neue Falle, oder es war einfach niemand da, was die Sache für ihn noch leichter machte.  
Er angelte sich schnell das Schmuckstück und als ihn nichts weiter aufhielt, begab er sich Richtung Dach.  
Oben angekommen, immer noch ungestört, saher sich erst noch um. Das wirklich gar keiner da war,um ihn aufzuhalten war doch nun schonmehr als ungewöhnlich, sogar die Polizisten verhielten sich erschreckend ruhig...  
Als er gerade nach Wizz rufen wollte um zu verschwinden, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln das Aufblitzen gewisser goldblonder Haare.  
Zu früh gefreut also, aber das war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen.  
Dark dreht sich langsam um, auf einen Angriff und eine Verteidigung gleichzeitig vorbereitet.  
Aber Krad hatte weder eine Kampfposition eingenommen, noch hatte er angefangen zu reden, wie Dark es von ihm gewohnt war. Statt dessen stand er ruhig da, und sah Dark direkt an, ohne das sonst so hämische, kalte Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Wir müssen uns unterhalten. Er ist wieder da..." 


	3. Kapitel 3

Oh Mann..... ich weiß, dieses Kapitel ist wieder sehr,sehr kurz aber ich wollte einfach mal ein bisschen weitermachen..... Der Name 'Flame' ist entstanden, weil ich nicht so über einen Namen grübeln wollte. Dark ist auch nicht so ein einfallsreicher Name, und Krad schon gar nicht..... dachte ich, ich nehme auch einen nicht so einfallsreichen Namen.   
Vielen Dank noch, für die Reviews!! Ich kann Unterstützung gebrauchen, ich habe so absolut keine Zeit......  
  
  
Also dann..... Kapitel drei.   
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark sah Krad misstrauisch an.  
„Wer?"  
„Tu nicht so unwissend. Als ob du ihn nicht auch erkannt hättest...."  
„Wen?"  
Krad wurde allmählich ungeduldig.  
„Heute vormittag! Dieser Junge sieht haargenauso aus wie er und dass weißt du sehr gut!"  
„Du redest Unsinn. Er ist es nicht, dieser Junge ist ein normaler Mensch, er sieht ihm zwar ähnlich, aber sonst nichts. Und außerdem, wie willst du das erklären?"  
„Reinkarnationen erklären vieles!"  
„Ach was..."  
Dark sah Krad wütend an.  
„Er ist tot. Begreif es nach so langer Zeit endlich!"  
Kalter Zorn flackerte in Krads Augen auf.  
„Du wirst schon sehen, ich habe recht."  
Damit drehte er sich um, breitete seine weißen Flügel aus und stieß sich vom Boden ab.  
Dark sah ihm kurz hinterher. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Leise mrmelte er: „Nein. Du irrst dich ganz sicher.... er kann es nicht sein... er wird niemals wieder kommen....", als auch er den Rückzug antrat.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Du bist daran Schuld! Hättest du nicht diesen gottverdammten Fehler gemacht, wäre er noch am Leben!"  
Daisuke stöhnte innerlich auf. Wieder so ein Traum. Aber es war nicht der gleiche wie sonst. Die ihm irgendwoher bekannte Stimme für in dem gleichen, anklagenden Tonfall fort wie zuvor.  
„Ich werde es dir nie verzeihen! Niemals, hörst du! Es hätte alles so gut ausgehen können, wir hätten alle zusammen Glück finden können! Aber du hast alles zerstört!!"  
Daisuke strengte sich an, etwas durch den Nebel vor seinen Augen zusehen. Wer sprach dort. Und mit wem?   
„Warum gibst du mir die Schuld? Du weißt genau, dass ich ihn genauso sehr geliebt habe wie du! Und denk doch an ihn! Glaubst du, Flame würde wollen, dass das hier passiert? Er wollte doch auch, dass wir drei zusammen glücklich werden! Du bist derjenige, der alles zerstört!"  
Daisuke horchte auf. Diese andere Stimme.... die gerade geantwortet hatte... das war....  
‚Dark!'  
Kurz nach dieser Erkenntnis, wachte Daisuke auf.  
/Dark? Bist du wach?/  
Es kam keine Antwort. Aber Daisuke hörte auch kein Schnarchen, wie es für Dark normal war.  
/Dark??/  
//........//  
/Lass mich raten: Du willst dich dazu nicht äussern?/  
//.......//  
/Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?/  
//......was?//  
/Dark, hör endlich auf mit dieser Geheimnistuerei! Sag endlich, was das zu bedeuten hat!!/  
//Glaub mir... das wäre überflüssig du würdest es sowieso nicht verst....//  
Daisuke unterbrach ihn sofort.   
/Wenn ich es nicht weiß, kannst du doch gar nicht wissen, dass ich es nicht verstehe!/  
//Schön!! Ich will es nicht erzählen!! Zufrieden?!//  
/Nein! Wenn ich schon diese verdammten Träume bekomme will ich auch wissen was sie zu bedeuten haben! Also: Wer war dieser andere, mit dem du in diesem Traum eben geredet hast?/  
//... Du willst es unbedingt wissen, was?//  
Darks Stimme klang müde.  
/Ja./  
Eine ganze Zeit herrschte Stille.   
Dann:  
//Krad.//  
/Was?/  
//Der andere... das war Krad.//  
/!! Und in welchem Zusammenhang? Wer ist denn dieser Typ über den ihr da geredet habt?/  
//Sein Name war Flame......er ist tot.//  
/Das habe ich mittlerweile auch mitbekommen! Lass dir doch nicht alles so aus der Nase ziehen! Erzähl mir doch einfach, was passiert ist!/  
//Es war noch in der Zeit, als Krad und ich noch nicht an die Hikari und die Niwa Familie gebunden waren. Flame war ein Feuerdämon... und er war wunderschön...........//  
/Ähm... sag mal Dark........ ich dachte immer, du stehst auf Frauen...../  
//Ich bin bi.//  
/Aha... äh...gut. Erzähl weiter./  
//Machen wir es kurz. Ich war in ihn verliebt. Krad auch. Flame brachte uns alle drei zusammen. Einige Zeit ging es gut. Und eines Tages starb er.//  
/Und Krad gab dir die Schuld dafür./  
//Genau.//  
/Und...... wie ist er gestorben?/  
//Darüber will ich nicht sprechen.//  
/....gut. Ach ja... noch was. Was hat das ganze mit Kaen Tama zu tun. Ich nehme an, Krad hat mit dem ‚Jungen' ihn gemeint?/  
//Ach das...... Krad sieht Gespenster. Dieser Junge sieht Flame recht ähnlich. Mehr nicht...//  
/hm. Danke. Das du es mir erzählt hast.../  
//.....//  
/Gute Nacht/  
//Nacht./  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Vormittag in der Schule schlief Dark die ganze Zeit. Daisuke beobachtete Kaen. Sah er diesem seltsamen Flame denn wirklich so ähnlich, dass Krad sich täuschen liess? Vielleicht sollte er einmal mit Satoshi darüber reden....  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~+~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Na, diesen Absatz hätte ich mir auch sparen können..... Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal für dieses kapitel. Es ist alles nicht so ganz geworden, wie ich wollte, ich habe mich tausendmal wiederholt und alles ist ganz fürchterlich........naja. Reviewt bitte weiter!! Ich hoffe ich habe in Zukunft mehr Zeit zum schreiben...... 


	4. Kapitel 4

*räuspert sich*  
Gut. Ihr dürft mich jetzt schlagen.  
Da habe ich schon mal weitergeschrieben, und was ist: Nur Mist kommt dabei raus. Es ist auch noch so kurz.... bestimmt dass kürzeste Kapitel, dass ich jemals geschrieben habe.  
Und ich habe auch nur zu meiner Verteidigung vorzubringen, dass ich noch an was anderem geschrieben habe, keine Zeit hatte und peinlicherweise total den Faden verloren hatte, was ich hier überhaupt schreiben wollte. -.-"  
So. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. Ich habe es nicht gewollt.  
Aber reviews schreiben dürft ihr trotzdem gerne........   
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
In der nächsten Pause tippte Daisuke Satoshi auf die Schulter.   
„Hey. Kann ich mal mit dir sprechen?"  
Satoshi sah ihn nicht überrascht an.  
„Bitte?"  
Daisuke sah sich um.  
„Na ja... vielleicht nicht hier unter allen anderen...."  
Daraufhin drehte sich Satoshi bereits um und suchte eine abgelegene Stelle auf dem Schulgelände.  
Daisuke war ihm direkt nachgefolgt und setzte sich auf eine leere Bank. Satoshi setzte sich neben ihn.   
Einige Zeit schwiegen sie sich an.  
„Also? Was wolltest du?"  
Daisuke überlegte auf diese Frage hin, ob er Satoshi wirklich darauf ansprechen sollte.  
Schließlich überwand er sich.  
„Es geht um den Neuen....."  
„Und?"  
„In Bezug auf Dark und Krad..."  
Nach einem Moment Stille, nickte Satoshi langsam.  
„Ich verstehe..."  
„Krad hat also etwas davon gesagt!?"  
„Hm... Nicht direkt. Ja, er hat etwas erwähnt, von wegen, er würde ihn kennen, aber sonst nicht weiter. Warum? Was hat Dark denn erzählt?"  
„...ähm... hört Krad grade zu? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich das wirklich sagen soll."  
Ein kurzes Zögern, dann eine Bestätigung von Satoshi.  
„Er schläft, du kannst es ruhig sagen."  
„Gut."  
Daisuke räusperte sich.  
„Also, die Sache ist die..."  
Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten hatte Daisuke alles unter mehrmaligem Stocken erzählt. Das alles war ihm peinlich, und er schwor, dass Dark, würde er nicht gerade schlafen, ihm am liebsten an die Kehle gesprungen wäre. Eigentlich, fand Daisuke, hatte er gar kein Recht, das ganze weiterzuerzählen.... doch es betraf schließlich auch Satoshi- indirekt gesehen zumindest.  
Nachdem er seine Erzählung beendet hatte, sah er Satoshi an. Dieser hatte die Stirn in Falten gezogen und sah recht nachdenklich aus.  
„Also, was meinst du?", sprach Daisuke ihn an.  
„Hm? Zu was?"  
„Ob Krad Recht haben könnte."  
„Tja... ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber rein theoretisch gesehen ist das sicher möglich, ich meine, wenn dieser Flame auch ein Dämon war, dann ist ja alles möglich. Aber insgesamt kann ich das nicht wissen."   
Daisuke nickte leicht.  
„Meinst du, man könnte etwas mehr aus Krad herausbekommen?"  
Satoshi zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich könnte es versuchen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass es etwas nützt."  
Daisuke sah ihn dankbar an. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.  
„Warum frage ich nicht einfach Kaen- indirekt versteht sich!"  
Satoshi sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Du meinst das jetzt aber nicht ernst, oder?"  
„Doch, doch.... wenn mir nur etwas einfällt, auf das ich ihn ansprechen kann."  
Im selben Moment klingelte die Schulglocke. Satoshi stand auf.  
„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst..."  
Damit ging er auf das Schulgebäude zu. Daisuke folgte ihm.  
  
Gegen Ende der Schule hatte Daisuke seinen Plan aber schon wieder verworfen.  
Dark war aufgewacht, und er wäre sicherlich nicht begeistert gewesen, wenn Daisuke auf eigene Faust Nachforschungen angestellt hätte. Allerdings hatte er beschlossen, herauszufinden, wo Kaen wohnte.  
Er folgte ihm also nach der Schule unauffällig. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hatten sie eine Wohnsiedlung erreicht, in der Kaen verschwand. Daisuke merkte sich anhand der Briefkästen, in welcher Wohnung Kaen wohnte, dann machte er sich auf den Heimweg.  
  
In der darauffolgenden Nacht machte sich Dark auf den Weg. Es gab etwas zu klären.  
Leise wie gewöhnlich landete er auf dem Balkon vor der Wohnung, in der Kaen wohnte. Er beschäftigte sich flüchtig mit dem Schloss der Balkontür und trat dann in das dahinter liegende Zimmer. Es schien sich um ein Wohnzimmer zu handeln, und er blickte sich kurz um, welche Tür zu Kaens Zimmer führen könnte. Eine Tür zu seiner Rechten war einen Spalt breit offen und er konnte eine Küche durch die Öffnung erkennen. Ihm gegenüber befand sich ein Flur und links von ihm eine weitere, dieses Mal geschlossene Tür. Er entschied sich, das Zimmer hinter der geschlossenen Tür zu betreten, als er hinter sich ein leises Rauschen wahrnahm.  
Er drehte sich gereizt um.  
„Was willst du hier?", fuhr er den hinter ihm stehenden Krad an, wobei er sich bemühte, seine Stimme nicht zu laut werden zu lassen.  
Krad sah ihn kühl an.  
„Ich dachte, du glaubst mir nicht? Dann könnte ich dich doch genauso gut fragen, was du hier tust..."  
Dark verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.  
„Es geht dich nicht das Geringste an!"  
Nebenbei überlegte er, was er eigentlich genau vorgehabt hatte... und ihm fiel auf, dass er es nicht im Mindesten wusste. Er war nur froh, dass er Daisuke so aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt hatte, dass er am nächsten Morgen nichts von Darks nächtlichem Ausflug wissen würde.  
„Ach? Tut es dass nicht?"  
„Nein. Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig."  
Krads Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich augenblicklich.  
„Oh doch, dass bist du. Immer noch."  
„Du willst es nicht verstehen, oder? Das es nicht meine Schuld war. Das du es nicht verhindern konntest, und dir deshalb ständig Vorwürfe machst. Du beruhigst doch nur dein Gewissen damit, mir die Schuld zuzuschieben."  
  
„Was soll das hier werden?"  
Sowohl Dark als auch Krad fuhren augenblicklich herum und starrten Kaen an, der an eine Tür gelehnt stand und sie feindselig musterte.  
Dark fluchte und seine Gedanken rasten, wie er die Situation erklären konnte.  
Er riskierte einen Seitenblick auf Krad und sah, wie dieser Kaen mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck anblickte. Krad trat ein paar Schritte auf Kaen zu, welcher ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf und zurückwich. Eine Spur von Trauer stahl sich eine in Krads blauen Augen, als er kein Zeichen des Erkennens bemerkte. Er drehte sich um und verließ die Wohnung auf die gleiche Art, auf die er sie auch betreten hatte.  
Dark seinerseits blickte nun Kaen an, und er musste zugeben, dass er wirklich eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit zu Flame aufwies, besonders als er vor ihm im Mondlicht stand und die Farbe der Haare nicht so gut zu erkennen war.  
„Was willst du hier, Dark?", zischte Kaen schließlich.  
„Du kennst mich?"  
Kaen lachte trocken.  
„Wie auch nicht, dein Gesicht ist mindesten einmal in der Woche im Fernsehen. Aber dass war nicht meiner Frage."  
Dark korrigierte seine Annahme. Dieser Junge hatte allerhöchstens äußerlich Ähnlichkeit mit Flame.  
„Das kann ich dir noch nicht erklären..."  
Damit drehte er sich schnell um, um sich schließlich wieder auf dem Balkon zu befinden. Mit Wizz' Hilfe kehrte er wieder in Daisuke's Zimmer zurück.  
=============================  
  
wie gesagt.... das bedarf hoffentlich keinen Kommentars mehr........ 


	5. Kapitel 5

Aargh... dieses Kapitel... wie ich es ahsse... so schlecht war bisher noch keins..... ich mag die story nicht mehr... ahhm.... das ehißt schon... bare ich fände es besser, wenn wer anderes sie schreiben würde.... naja, habe ich mir ja selbst zuzuschreiben..... ist auch eigetnlich nur ein überganskaputel- ich habe schon eine wichtige szene geschrieben, aber dieses ABTIPPEN!! Herrgott, ich mag nicht mehr.... ich will außerdem wieder Ferien, ist das nicht verständlich?Ok, dann aber mal weiter: Aber wie gesagt: Lesen auf eigene Gefahr- ich will ja nicht, dass sich wer vergiftet.... -.-**  
____________________________________________  
„Was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst so verpennt aus!"  
Saehara beäugte Kaen, der einen Tisch von ihm entfernt saß, neugierig.  
Kaen zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich habe nicht sehr viel geschlafen..."  
Daisuke, der diesen kleinen Dialog mit angehört hatte, merkte, wie Dark in seinem Kopf aufhorchte.  
/Was ist denn? Schon wieder irgendwas, was dich irritiert?/  
Daisuke war dieses ständige hin und her leid, er konnte sich keinen Reim auf all das machen, und Dark gab ihm auch keine weiteren Antworten auf seine Fragen.   
//Was..? Nein.. nichts.. es ist nichts..//  
Dark versetzte sich einen mentalen Fußtritt, dass er sich seinen Gemütszustand nicht so leicht von Daisuke anmerken lassen durfte.  
Das er Aufmerksam geworden war, als Kaen gesagt hatte, er habe nicht viel geschlafen, konnte er Daisuke schließlich schlecht erklären, da dieser nichts von seinem nächtlichen Besuch wusste.   
Er grübelte über die folgenden Schulstunden über die Möglichkeit, dass Kaen doch etwas mit Flame zu tun haben könnte, kam aber zu keinem, für ihn plausiblen Schluss. Daraufhin gab er frustriert auf und schlief wieder ein.  
  
In der Pause setzte sich Daisuke zum Essen an den gleichen Tisch wie Kaen. Dieser registrierte das ganze nur mit einem knappen Nicken, da er aber keine Einwände erhob, blieb Daisuke einfach sitzen.  
Er hatte beschlossen, sich etwas mit Kaen zu unterhalten. Satoshi saß an einem benachbarten Tisch, scheinbar nicht gewillt sich zu beteiligen, aber doch so, dass er dem, was Daisuke sagte, zuhören konnte.  
Daisuke biss ein paar Mal von seinem Sandwich ab, dann räusperte er sich.  
„Was hältst du eigentlich von Dark?"  
Kaen sah ihn an und wirkte etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
„Wie kommst du grade auf das Thema?"  
Daisuke hatte sich schon vorher ein kleines Muster für das Gespräch zurecht gelegt und antwortete mit gespieltem Gleichmut.  
„Ach, über Dark reden, wo er doch so bekannt ist, ist doch fast, wie übers Wetter zu reden..."  
Kaen zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und fast erwartete Daisuke schon einen Satz wie: ‚Wer hat gesagt, dass ich mit dir reden will.', oder etwas ähnliches.  
Doch Kaen wendete einfach den Blick zur Decke.  
„Er ist ein furchtbar arroganter Kerl, und außerdem etwas verwirrt...denke ich."  
Daisuke sah ihn überrascht an. Hatte Kaen eben nicht etwas unsicher geklungen?   
„Was macht dich da denn so sicher? Hast du ihn schon mal irgendwo direkt gesehen? Außer im Fernsehen, meine ich?"  
Kaen runzelte kaum merklich die Stirn.  
„Ja... vor kurzem... aber das ist nicht so wichtig, ich kann mich auch irren."  
Es schien Daisuke, als würde Kaen gerne das Thema wechseln. Stattdessen stellte er sich dumm und redete munter weiter.  
„Na ja, komisch ist er ja schon. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass er immer noch aussieht, wie vor vierzig Jahren, wo er das letzte Mal gesehen wurde. Frage mich ja, ob es wirklich immer noch der Gleiche ist..."  
Sein Satz wurde von Dark unterbrochen, der mittlerweile wieder aufgewacht war.  
//Was tust du denn da?//, verlangte der Dieb zu wissen.  
/Ich suche Antworten./  
//Lass das, halte dich lieber da raus. Das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit!//  
/Ja, aber ich bekomme diese verdammten Träume ab! Dann will ich auch wissen, was es damit auf sich hat!/  
//Aber....//  
Daisuke versuchte, den zeternden Dark zu ignorieren und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll auf Kaen. Dieser hatte einen Moment über Daisuke's Satz nachgedacht und schüttelte nun den Kopf.  
„Eigentlich dürfte so etwas ja nicht möglich sein.... Aber ich denke, man kann es nicht wissen, weil man in nicht fragen kann, nicht wahr?"  
„Na ja, gut, aber es ist schon komisch! Aber ist ja auch egal. Weißt du was? Lassen wir das Thema. Erzähl doch mal ein bisschen was über dich."  
Kaen blinzelte in überrascht an.  
„Über mich?"  
„Ja, klar, hier weiß ja keiner was über dich! Also. Wo kommst du her, oder wo warst du vorher auf der Schule? Hast du eine Freundin? Und so weiter."  
//Daisuke!//  
/Ich frage doch nur.../  
Kaen setzte zu einer Antwort an.  
„Nein, eine Freundin habe ich nicht... Und ich komme aus...."  
Er brach ab.  
Daisuke sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ich komme aus...."  
Das er immer noch nicht weitersprach, wurde von der Schulglocke überbrückt, die das Ende der Pause einläutete.  
„Ähm, wir müssen rein."   
Damit stand Kaen auf und ging.  
Daisuke wendete sich zu Satoshi um, der alles mitbekommen hatte.  
„Findest du das nicht auch komisch, dass er nicht sagen will oder kann wo er herkommt?"  
Satoshi zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Schon, aber wahrscheinlich hat er seine Gründe dafür. Krad meint übrigens, dass du dich nicht einmischen sollst. Ich denke, Dark ist der gleichen Meinung. Also, lass es lieber."  
Und damit wendete sich auch Satoshi zum Gehen.  
Daisuke verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Aber da er sich nicht Ärger mit Dark einhandeln wollte (von Krad konnte gar keine Rede sein, mehr als töten konnte er Daisuke sowieso nicht, und das hatte er ja anscheinend ohnehin vor.), beschloss er, fürs Erste mit seinen Recherchen aufzuhören. Allerdings hatte er noch eine ´Sache' vor.  
  
Nach Schulschluss, als auch schon die Lehrer die Schule verlassen hatten, schlüpfte Daisuke in das Akten-Archiv der Schule, das an das Direktorat angrenzte. Er schaltete den Computer an und durchsuchte das Register unter ‚T'.  
Aber so lange er auch suchte, und so oft er die Namen durchging: Einen ‚Tama, Kaen' fand er nicht abgespeichert.  
Schließlich schaltete er den Computer wieder aus und suchte die Aktenregale ab, wurde dort aber auch nicht fündig.  
//Sag mal, was tust du da?//  
/Ich suche die Schulakte von Tama-kun. Aber ich finde keine!/  
//Na und?//  
/Dark, jeder Schüler hat eine Akte, in der Name, Adresse und die sonstige schulische Laufbahn festgehalten ist. Aber er hat keine!/  
//Ah.//  
/Nichts ‚Ah'. Kaen ist gar nicht registriert!/  
__________________________________________________  
Nachts saß Dark auf einem Dach und starrte in den Himmel. Die Sache mit Kaen kam ihm immer seltsamer vor. Erst sah er Flame so verdammt ähnlich, so dass Dark bei seinem Ersten Auftauchen beinahe selbst daran geglaubt hatte, ihn vor sich zu sehen. Dann konnte er nicht antworten, als Daisuke ihn gefragt hatte, woher er käme. Und dann war er noch nicht einmal als Schüler registriert.   
Aber wenn Dark Kaen sah, war da ein ganz entscheidender Unterschied zu Flame- nämlich die absolute Gefühlskälte.  
Flame war fast immer einigermaßen fröhlich gewesen, sodass es manchmal beinahe so schien, als sei er naiv (was allerdings nie der Fall gewesen war.). Fast immer voller Leben und Liebe, entsprechend seinem Element, dem Feuer, auch recht impulsiv. Und er hatte es geschafft, Dark und Krad zusammen zu bringen.  
Kaen dagegen hatte bisher keinerlei positive Emotionen gezeigt.   
Dark atmete die kühle Nachtluft tief ein, um einen klareren Kopf zu bekommen.  
Es würde zu nichts führen, wenn er nur grübelte. Das wusste er. Aber was sollte er anderes tun?  
_________________________________  
  
tjaha... was soll Dark tun (----das weiß ich schon in etwa.)......... und was, vor allem, soll ich tun??? Ich habe eine tolle Idee, ich gehe das sofort noch mal überarbeiten...   
  
Bis denn,   
Sheridan. (aka: Herrscherin der Unbegabtheit.) 


	6. Kapitel 6

Ahm.... ich wieder.  
  
Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht. Dieses Chappy ist irgendwie naja, besser als das letzte, hoffe.   
  
Kleine Erklärung am Rande: Ihr müsst euch vorstellen, dass Dark nach dem letzten Kapitel wieder Heim gegangen ist, und jetzt träumt Daisuke wieder. Verzeiht mir bitte vielmals diese Zusammenhaltslosigkeit. Und bitte, sagt mir, wie ihr es findet. Es ist nämlich bald zu Ende, noch so ein, zwei, allerhöchstens drei Kapitel.  
  
Dann seid ihr mich auch erst mal los, versprochen.  
  
Aber erstmal: Chappy 6  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Dunkelheit. Das war das Erste, was Daisuke wahrnahm. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Warum musste unbedingt er diese Träume haben...  
  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war es nicht mehr dunkel um ihn herum. Er sah sich um und sah neben sich Satoshi stehen.  
  
„Wo sind wir hier? Und was tust du hier?"  
  
„Du bist nicht der einzige, der diese Träume hat."  
  
Dann wies Satoshi mit dem Arm auf etwas vor ihnen.Daisuke sah genauer hin, und ihre Umgebung nahm schärfere Konturen an. Sie waren in einem sehr ausgeschmückten, gleichzeitig mittelalterlich anmutenden Raum. An den Wänden standen Regale und Schränke, mit wertvollen Gegenständen gefüllt. Den Boden bedeckte ein schwerer, roter Teppich. Und vor ihnen stand ein Himmelbett, dessen Vorhänge bis auf einer Seite überall zugezogen waren. Daisuke sah kurz zu Satoshi zurück und erschrak etwas, als er sah, dass er etwas durchsichtig aussah, wie ein Geist. Er blickte auf die eigenen Hände, und sie hatten die selbe Konsistenz. Schließlich richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Bett. Er ging einige Schritte um das Bett herum, bis er an die Seite kam, an der der Vorhang offen gelassen worden war. Bei dem, was er sah, stockte ihm für kurze Zeit der Atem. Auch Satoshis Augen weiteten sich merklich, als er neben ihn getreten und seinem Blick gefolgt war.  
  
Im Bett lagen, in weiße Laken (und ineinander) verwickelt und nur sehr spärlich bekleidet (vielleicht auch gar nicht, das konnte man nicht erkennen, da die Bettlaken das nötigste verdeckten) drei Personen.  
  
Ein schlafender junger Mann, den sowohl Daisuke als auch Satoshi als Flame identifizierten, lag zwischen einem sehr zufrieden aussehenden Dark und einem, zur allgemeinen Überraschung lächelnden, Krad.  
  
Daisuke wurde etwas rot und wandte den Blick ab. Satoshi sah das und grinste kaum merklich.  
  
„Sie können uns wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht sehen..."  
  
„Schon... aber..."  
  
Dark zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, indem er sich streckte.  
  
Er gähnte. „Ich denke, ich muss bald mal los..."  
  
Krad öffnete verschlafen ein Auge.  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Ich sagte:", wiederholte Dark, indem er sich über Flame zu Krad beugte und ihm mit der Zunge übers Ohr fuhr. „Ich muss bald gehen."  
  
Krad legte ihm die Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, bis seine Lippen die von Dark fanden.  
  
„Nein."  
  
Dark zog eine Augenbraue hoch während er sich aus dem Kuss befreite.  
  
„Wie darf ich das denn verstehen?"  
  
„Das soll heißen, dass du heute nichts stehlen gehen wirst."  
  
Dark sah ihn mit gespielter Empörung an.  
  
„Warum nicht?"  
  
Eine Hand strich über seinen Rücken und Flame, der mittlerweile aufgewacht war schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn.  
  
„Wir haben etwas viiieel besseres vor....", schnurrte er Dark ins Ohr.  
  
„Ach ja?"   
  
Dark drückte sich Flame entgegen, doch dann zog er sich unter Flame weg, der unvorbereitet auf Krad fiel, der unter Dark gelegen hatte. Was Krad allerdings nicht sehr viel auszumachen schien, denn Flame hatte sich direkt mit sanften Küssen seinem Körper zugewandt.  
  
Dark grinste.  
  
„Seht ihr, ihr braucht mich gar nicht, ich kann gehen!"  
  
Flame hielt sofort in seinem Tun inne und wandte sich zu Dark um.  
  
„Warum willst du eigentlich gehen? Haben wir nicht schon genug?"  
  
Krad setzte sich neben Flame auf.  
  
„Er hat Recht. Du weißt doch, es wird alles immer besser bewacht."  
  
„Es ist zu riskant!", fügte Flame hinzu.  
  
„Ach was. Bin ich jemals erwischt worden? Ich bin der Beste, ich werde nicht geschnappt!"  
  
„Bis jetzt!"  
  
Dark sah Krad an.  
  
„Vertraust du mir nicht mehr?"  
  
Krad seufzte etwas gequält.  
  
„Doch, das weißt du auch. Es ist nur... du bringst uns alle damit in Gefahr!"  
  
„Vielleicht ist das heute das letzte Mal."  
  
„Vielleicht!", schnaubte Krad.  
  
„Versprich es!"  
  
Flame sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
  
„Na gut. Ich kann euch ja doch keine Bitte abschlagen..."  
  
Krad unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Trotzdem, ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Bitte, such dir wenigstens ein anderes Ziel aus, du weißt, dass sie da, wo du hinwillst die Bewachung stark erhöht haben."  
  
„Ach was, das ist ein Kinderspiel für mich!"  
  
Er warf ihnen sein typisches, selbstsicheres Grinsen zu.   
  
„Pass aber auf dich auf, ja?"   
  
Flame sah ihn bittend an.  
  
Dark strich ihm durch die Haare. Dann beugte er sich vor um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.   
  
„Natürlich, ich kann euch ja schlecht alleine lassen!"  
  
Er sah Krad schief an.  
  
„Komm schon, guck nicht so. In spätestens zwei Stunden bin ich wieder da."  
  
Krad sah ihm in die Augen, dann beugte er sich vor und zog Dark zu sich. Er drückte seine Stirn gegen Darks.  
  
„Hoffen wir es."  
  
Dark küsste ihn innig.  
  
Dann kletterte er aus dem Bett und sammelte ein paar Kleidungsstücke zusammen.  
  
Daisuke starrte noch auf die Szene die sich vor ihm abspielte, als sich ihre Umgebung plötzlich anfing, zu verändern. Die Umrisse verschwammen, es wurde wieder dunkel, und aus der Dunkelheit bildete sich wieder ein neues Bild. Sie befanden sich nun schwebend vor einem palast-ähnlichen Bauwerk. Hinter einigen vergitterten Fenstern brannte Licht, und man konnte innerhalb des Gebäudes laute Stimmen hören.  
  
Auf einmal klirrte ein zerbrechendes Fenster im oberen Teil des Gebäudes und eine Gestalt stürzte hinaus. Einen kurzen Moment fiel Licht auf das Gesicht der Person und Daisuke erkannte Dark  
  
Er fing seinen Sturz mit einem kräftigen Schlag seiner schwarzen Flügel ab und versuchte, sich danach so schnell wie möglich von dem Gebäude zu entfernen.  
  
Eine kurze Zeit, nachdem Dark (auf stürzende Weise) den Palast verlassen hatte jagten ihm ein paar ernsthaft verstimmt aussehende Dämonen auf dem gleichen Weg hinterher.  
  
Daisuke und Satoshi wurden sich der Situation bewusst, die sich vor ihnen abspielte. Man hatte Dark bemerkt und veranstaltete nun eine Verfolgungsjagd.  
  
Bevor man jedoch mehr mitbekommen konnte veränderte sich das Bild erneut, und es materialisierte sich wieder das gleiche Zimmer wie schon zuvor um sie herum.  
  
Dort sahen sie einen unruhig auf und ab gehenden Flame.  
  
„Er sollte längst zurück sein!"  
  
Flame fluchte.  
  
Krad legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Beruhige dich doch."  
  
„Nein! Er ist schon über eine Stunde überfällig!"  
  
Dann, nach einer kurzen Pause drehte sich Flame mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck zu Krad um.  
  
„Ich gehe ihm entgegen."  
  
„Wenn er in Schwierigkeiten ist, würde er sicher nicht wollen, dass du ihm nachgehst!"  
  
Flame riss sich los.  
  
„Und trotzdem werde ich gehen!"  
  
Flame stürmte aus dem Raum.  
  
„Warte doch!", rief Krad ihm nach.  
  
Einige Sekunden später fluchte er und rannte Flame hinterher.  
  
Und wieder veränderte sich alles.  
  
Nun waren sie in der Nähe einer Klippe, vor der sich ein tiefer Abgrund auftat.  
  
Dark tauchte wieder auf, und seine Verfolger waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen.  
  
Plötzlich tauchte in einiger Entfernung Krad auf.  
  
Dark starrte ihn überrascht an.  
  
„Was tust du hier?!"  
  
Diesen Moment der Ablenkung nutzte einer seiner Verfolger, um einen Energiestoß auf Dark abzufeuern.  
  
Doch dieser sollte Dark nie erreichen.  
  
Ein kurzes Stück, bevor der Energiestoß Dark erreichte, loderten auf einmal Flammen auf.  
  
Dabei handelte es sich um Flames Flügel, der sich vor den überraschten Dark geworfen hatte.  
  
Er keuchte auf, als ihn der Energieball traf. Seine Augen färbten sich dunkel vor Schmerz.  
  
Quälend langsam drehte er den Kopf und sah Dark an.  
  
„Dark.... Krad... es.. tut.... mir .....leid."  
  
Dann brachen seine Augen.  
  
Und er fiel.  
  
In Daisukes Zimmer lag Dark auf dem Bett. Eine Träne rann ihm über das Gesicht.  
  
//Jetzt... weißt du alles...//  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Und? Wie fandet ihrs? Ach ja, wie fandet ihr Flame?  
  
Und tut mir sehr leid, dass die Charas so OOC rüberkommen.  
  
Gott vergib mir, denn ich weiß nicht, was ich tue. -.-'''''''' 


	7. Kapitel 7

So, noch ein Kapitel. Ich hoffe mich hat keiner vermisst, sonst wäre es mir unangenehm, dass irgendwer hat warten müssen.......   
  
dieses Kapitel ist sehr kurz, was aber daran liegt, dass das nächste Chappy aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach der Höhepunkt sein wird, was auch heißt, dass die Story bald zu Ende ist.   
  
Ich weiß nicht, ich habe so lange nicht mehr hier dran geschrieben, dass ich mir selbst nicht mehr ganz socher bin ob noch so alles stimmt und ob ich mich nicht ein wenig sehr wiederhole........ bitte drückt bei etwaigen Fehlern ein Auge zu.... sagen könnt ihr sie mir aber trotzdem gerne.  
  
Danke besonders auch Leya, dafür, dass sie immer so nette, unterstützende Reviews schreibt.   
  
*Reviews als Lebens- und Inspirationselexier braucht*  
  
Aber erst mal das nächste Kapitel. Ich warne diesmal nicht, wer es liest hat selbst die Veranwortung, soich Müll reinzuziehen...........  
  
7. Kapitel  
  
_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:  
  
Als Daisuke Satoshi am nächsten Tag in der Pause entdeckte ging er nach einigem Zögern zu ihm.  
  
„Ähm..... sag mal..."  
  
Satoshi sah ihn an, als er nicht weitersprach.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Gestern....also... genauer gesagt gestern Nacht..... hast du da auch... geträumt?"  
  
„Wenn du einen ganz bestimtten Traum meinst... ja."  
  
Daisuke seufzte erleichert auf.  
  
„Gut, dann habe ich mir das nicht nur eingebildet."  
  
Er saß einige Zeit schweigend neben Satoshi, der in einem Buch las.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit fing er an, das Schweigen als unangenehm zu empfinden.  
  
„Und?... ich meine... was sagst du dazu?"  
  
Satoshi blickte aus seinem Buch auf.  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Ich habe dich gefragt, was du dazu sagst."  
  
Satoshi kam wohl zu dem Entschluss, dass er in dieser Pause nicht mehr in Ruhe lesen können würde und klappte das Buch zu.  
  
Er rückte die Brille zurecht und schaute auf den Schulhof, es trat wieder kurze Stille ein, bevor er endlich antwortete.  
  
„Tja. Indirekt hat Krad ja fast Recht, wenn er Dark die Schuld an allem gibt..."  
  
Daisuke sah ihn überrascht an.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Satoshi zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Wäre er in dieser Nacht nicht gegangen, wäre alles nicht passiert..."  
  
Daisuke schaute Satoshi betrübt an.  
  
„Das heißt also, du glaubst nicht, das sie diesen Kampf irgendwann aufgeben würden?"  
  
Satoshi schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick immer noch auf den Hof gerichtet.  
  
„Wenn sie das überahupt können."  
  
„Das bedeutet also auch...", murmelte Daisuke, „Das wir nie bedingungslos befreundet sein können werden...."  
  
Satoshi lies sich nicht anmerken, ob er Daisukes leise Bemerkung gehört hatte.   
  
„Wie geht es eigentlich Dark?", erkundigte sich Satoshi auf einmal.  
  
„Wieso?", fragte Daisuke, verblüfft über diese Frage.  
  
„Es ist nur... Krad ist sonst nie so still... aber seit gestern Nacht hat er sich total zurückgezogen."  
  
Daisuke horchte daraufhin in sich hinein.... wo er allerdings nur auf das bekannte Schnarchen eines berüchtigten Diebes traf.  
  
„Also Dark scheint es zu gehen, wie sonst auch..."  
  
Als sie nach der Pause im Klassenraum ankamen, fiel Daisuke etwas auf. Er ging sofort zu Satoshi.  
  
„He, ist dir schon aufgefallen das Tama-kun heute gar nicht da ist?"  
  
Satoshi nickte.  
  
„Ja, ich würde auch gerne wissen, warum..."  
  
Fast wie um diese Frage zu beantworten ging die Tür auf und Kaen kam herein. Er war sehr blass und hatte leicht dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Er ging zu seinem Platz und setzte sich, nachdem er eine Entschuldigung für die ersten beiden Stunden auf das Lehrerpult gelegt hatte.  
  
Daisuke wollte ihn gerade ansprechen, als die Lehrerin den Klassenraum betrat und er sich ebenfalls auf seinen Platz setzten musste.  
  
Auch nach der Stunde, sowie in und nach der nächsten Pause konnte er nicht mit Kaen sprechen, da ihn immer etwas davon abhielt.  
  
Erst als die Schule vorbei war, schien sich eine Gelegenheit zu bieten. Daisuke ging zu ihm und wollte gerade ein Gespräch mit Kaen beginnen, als Saehara dazwischen platzte.  
  
„Hey! Ich habe grade eine Nachricht von meinem Vater bekommen! Dark will heute wieder zuschlagen, diesmal in diesem alten Museum, in der Nähe von diesem alten Industriegelände, wisst ihr wo das ist?"  
  
Sowohl Daisuke als auch Kaen nickten.  
  
Dark, der inzwischen wieder wach war,konnte sich ein gequältes Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen.  
  
//Ich will nicht arbeiten!//  
  
„Gut! Dann kommt doch auch mal, heute wird es mal wieder spannend...!"  
  
Den Rest von Saeharas Erzählungen musste sich Daisuke gar nicht mehr anhören. Dark würde ohnehin wieder mit Leichtigkeit durch die ganze Fallen, die die Polizei stellte, hindurchkommen und mit der Beute verschwinden, so wie immer.   
  
Aber als er dann hörte, wie Kaen sagte: „Vielleicht komme ich...", horchte Daisuke dann doch auf. Hatte Kaen sich nicht immer beständig geweigert zu einem der spektakulären Einbrüche Darks zu kommen?   
  
„Klasse, endlich mal! Und du, Daisuke?"  
  
„Ach... ich..... muss....... mein Opa hat Geburtstag!"  
  
Saehara sah ihn enttäuscht an.  
  
„Immer hast du Ausreden, ist ja öde.... naja, ich muss weiter... muss ja noch ein paar Andere fragen!"  
  
Damit hatte er sich auch schon wieder auf den Weg gemacht.  
  
Daisuke wandte sich grinsend an Kaen.  
  
„Irgendwann fängt er noch an und verkauft Eintrittskarten...."  
  
Doch Kaen hatte sich schon von ihm abgewandt und wollte gehen.  
  
Daisuke hielt ihn schließlich nicht weiter auf. Er wollte Kaen nicht noch mehr auf die Nerven gehen, er sah schon erschöpft genug aus.  
  
_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:  
  
Als Daisuke zu Hause ankam erwartete ihn schon seine strahlende Mutter.  
  
„Sag nichts..... ich muss heute noch mal weg?"  
  
Emiko sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
  
„Aus irgendeinem unersichtlichen Grund weiß meine ganze Schule über die Raubzüge von Dark früher Bescheid als ich und Dark selbst..."  
  
Emiko sah ihn etwas betreten an.  
  
„Oh... ich hätte es dir vielleicht vorher sagen sollen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Daisuke winkte ab.  
  
„Ach was.... du hast doch sowieso nicht vor, mich zu fragen......"  
  
//Und mich erst mal!//, meldete sich Dark etwas empört.  
  
Emiko grinste ihn breit an.  
  
„Stimmt!"  
  
Daisuke gab alle Hoffnung auf, dass seine Mutter noch ganz normal war und begab sich auf sein Zimmer.  
  
Am Abend würde er es, wie schon so oft, als Dark verlassen.  
  
------------   
  
Dark war, wie erwartet, ohne Probleme an allen Wachleuten vorbeigekommen und befand sich nun, zusammen mit der Beute, auf der Flucht vor Krad, der auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
  
Er sprang von Museumsdach ab und flog in Richtung des stillgelegten Industriegebiets. Als er sich nach einer Spur von Krad umsah fiel sein Blick auf eines der hohen, leerstehenden Fabrikgebäude. Auf dem flachen Dach konnte er auf den ersten Blick eine Person mit hellen Haaren erkennen, die zu ihm hinaufblickte.  
  
Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er, um wen es sich handelte.  
  
Es war Kaen.  
  
_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:  
  
wie gesagt, wirklich sehr, sehr kurz diesesmal. aber seid froh, ihr habt es bald hinter euch, und wenn die kapitel nicht so lang sind, geht es ja auch noch.............  
  
Bitte bitte, reviews haben möchte. 


	8. Kapitel 8

öhm..... hallo. Ich mal wieder...nach langem Urlaub... und es ist immer noch nicht ganz zu ende.... aber ich verspreche euch, in mindestens einer Woche ist es überstanden.(hoffe ich jedenfalls) Wer denn noch liest.... -.-** oh mann. ich glaube es bleibt hier sehr viel noch offen und so weiter. Ach gott. genug gejammert. wer will, liest es einfach usw. Ich will nicht mehr, warum habe ich das bloss angefangen???? *heul*  
  
und ich wusste zeitweilig selbst nicht mehr worum es eigentlich ging *sweatdrop*   
  
----------  
  
8.  
  
Als Dark leise landete erschrak er beinahe darüber, wie Kaen aussah. Er war bleich, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und wirkte verbittert. Der Blick, mit dem er Dark bedachte, war alles andere als freundlich.  
  
„Da bist du also..."  
  
Es war eine reine Feststellung, die eigentlich keiner Antworte bedurfte. Trotz allem antwortete Dark.  
  
„Ja, hier bin ich. Es ist kein Zufall, dass du hier bist, nehme ich an?"  
  
Kaen überging die Frage. Er sah Dark noch immer an, doch sein Blick hatte sich verändert- nun blickte er wütend in Darks Augen. Fast nebensächlich bemerkte Dark, dass Krad hinter ihm gelandet war, doch das kümmerte ihn wenig, Krad würde ihn nicht angreifen, nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Also drehte er sich ach nicht und sondern behielt stattdessen Kaen im Auge.  
  
Der lenkte, nachdem er Krad einen Moment lang gemustert hatte, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Dark.  
  
„Ich will Erklärungen, Dark!"  
  
Den Namen spuckte er förmlich aus.  
  
Nachdem Dark nichts erwiderte und auch Krad sich im Hintergrund ruhig verhielt fuhr Kaen fort.  
  
„Ich hatte ein ganz normales Leben, alles verlief bestens. Ich hatte Eltern, wie jeder andere, ging zur Schule, so wie die anderen in meinem Alter."  
  
Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann sprach er weiter, seine Stimme zitterte dabei leicht- nur ein wenig, doch nicht zu überhören.  
  
„Ich hatte Freunde, Bekannte, Verwandte eine ganze verdammte Familie. Ich hatte einen plausiblen Grund, weshalb ich hierher gezogen bin und alleine in einer Wohnung lebte. Alles war ganz normal!"  
  
Kaens Stimme wurde immer lauter, doch dann fasste er sich und sprach mühsam beherrscht weiter.  
  
„Und dann.... dann bist du aufgetaucht. Und Er", dabei zeigte er auf Krad. „Mit dir. Und auf einmal fällt alles auseinander, es verliert an Konturen! Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, nicht mehr an Freunde, nicht mehr an eine Familie oder wo ich herkomme. Dafür tauchen auf einmal irgendwelche Bilder auf, Träume, Erinnerungen DIE MIR NICHT GEHÖREN!! Mein ganzes Leben beginnt zu bröckeln, verliert die Konturen und nur, weil IHR aufgetaucht seid!"  
  
Dark merkte, wie Krad neben ihn getreten war. Kaens Wutausbruch, das was er gesagt hatte sickerte nur langsam zu ihm durch. Dark merkte, wie Daisuke in seinem Kopf auch langsam begriff.  
  
Krad seufzte.  
  
„Vielleicht... sollte man dir erzählen, was hinter alldem steht. Die Vergangenheit. Flames Vergangenheit." Und nach einigem Zögern setzte er hinzu: „Deine Vergangenheit."  
  
Kaen starrte sie beide einfach nur abwechselnd an und wartete.  
  
Und da Krad nicht weitersprach, begann Dark, zu erzählen.  
  
  
  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
Kaen war während Darks Erzählungen immer weiter zurückgewichen. Was er gehört hatte und noch hörte schien so unfassbar zu sein, und doch schrie alles in ihm danach, dass er das kannte, worüber Dark sprach, dass es die Wahrheit war und sie mit ihm in einem Zusammenhang stand. Immer mehr Bilder lösten sich und fluteten in seinen Kopf, er konnte Darks Worten kaum noch zuhören, so sehr überwältigten ihn diese Bilder einer anderen Zeit- doch ob sie nun wirklich einer andeen Person gehörten, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Alles kam ihm so unglaublich doch schrecklich bekannt vor. Erst nach einigen Sekunden bemerkte er, das Dark geendet hatte.  
  
Dark beendete seine Erzählung und sah Kaen an. Dieser stand da, mit geschlossenen Augen als habe er ihm nicht richtig zugehört. Krad trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Plötzlich öffnete Kaen die Augen.   
  
„I-Ich kann das einfach.... nicht glauben...."  
  
Krad streckte die Hand aus.  
  
„Aber du weißt, dass es deine Erinnerungen sind, du kannst nicht davor weglaufen..."  
  
Kaen wich noch einen Schritt zurück. Er befand sich schon gefährlich nahe am Rand des Fabrikdaches auf dem sie sich befanden, doch das registrierte er nicht.  
  
„Wer bin ich...?"   
  
Er murmelte diesen Satz leise vor sich hin, schließlich lauter.  
  
„Wer bin ich?!"  
  
Dark, der sich das ganze mitangesehen hatte beschloss, ihm einfach die nun schon bald nicht mehr zu verleugnende Wahrheit auszusprechen.  
  
„Du bist Flame. Oder was auch immer er jetzt sein mag, nachdem er schon so lange tot ist."  
  
Kaen wich einen weiteren, letzten Schritt zurück. Doch das Dach unter seinen Füßen war zu Ende, er strauchelte und kämpfte kurz um sein Gleichgewicht, doch dieser Kampf entschied sich nicht zu seinen Gunsten. Dark sah entsetzt, doch zu seltsamer Handlungsunfähigkeit gezwungen, wie Kaen den halt verlor und nach hinten kippte.  
  
Und fiel...  
  
--------  
  
so ich will hier niemanden hängen lassen, aber das ende ist mir noch nicht so ganz klar...... deshalb ist das letzte kapitel noch nicht da. dass das hier sehr kurz war, liegt daran, dass ich dieses kapitel und das letzte noch einmal trennen wollte......... 


	9. Kapitel 9

Ahm....   
  
.................. *sich mal duck*  
  
ich wollte schon ewig weiterschreiben! Wirklich!!!!!! Und es tut mir ja wirklich leid!!!! Aber ersten hatte ich ungefähr ein Viertljahr lang eine fiese Schreibblockade und zweitens spinnt mein PC ganz gewaltig!!!........Ich hoffe mittlerweile wirklich, dass mich niemand vermisst hat....Es war es auch nicht wert, auf dieses letzte, crappy-chappy zu warten.  
  
Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Das hier ist das letzte Kapitel. Und dass soll heißen, ich habe endlich, meine erste, ewig andauernde Mehrteilige FF veröffentlicht............  
  
also ewig andauernd im Sinne von: Nie geupdated.  
  
Und was soll ich sagen, es ist wirklich der reinste Mist, den ich hier zusammengeschrieben habe. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das Ganze, oder zu mindest den letzten Teil, noch mal ganz ganz gründlich überarbeite....   
  
Wenn ich Zeit und Muße finde.  
  
Jetzt möchte ich mich auch mal bedanken!  
  
Erst mal bei Taro, für ständige Präsenz etc.pp. ich weiß nicht für was noch alles, ohne dich wäre dieses..... Ding *auf FF deut* wohl nie fertig geworden.....   
  
Auch noch bedanken möchte ich mich bei Leya! Deine Reviews waren immer sehr motivierend! Und ich wollte dich mit dem Ende vom letzten Chappy nicht ärgern!  
  
Und außerdem bedanke ich mich noch bei allen anderen die reviewt haben die da wären: Shibou, Bligeta, Aya und Marron! ^^ ich bin immer für jedes review dankbar und vor allem, wen sie so nett waren, wie eure!!!!  
  
The Final!!!!!!!  
  
---*****-----  
  
9.  
  
Dark reagierte fast gemeinsam mit Krad und beide stürzten zum Rand des Gebäudes um Kaen möglicherweise noch abzufangen. Doch etwas ließ sie innehalten.  
  
Ein seltsames Leuchten umgab Kaens Körper für kurze Zeit und es breitete sich rasch aus, über seinen Rücken und von seinem Körper weg, nahm schließlich festere Konturen an und ließ sich schließlich in der Form von zwei Flügeln wiedererkennen. Währenddessen hatte sich auch sein Haar zu einem Farbton geändert, der mit den Farben einer Flamme vergleichbar war.   
  
Das alles geschah in einer sehr kurzen Zeit, und schließlich schlug Kaen- oder eher Flame- die Augen auf und fing seinen Sturz mit einem kräftigen Flügelschlag ab. Seine Flügel trugen ihn wieder bis auf das Dach, wo er sich zu Boden fallen ließ und schwer atmend auf die Arme gestützt knien blieb.  
  
Dark und Krad waren sofort neben ihm, und als er den Kopf hob, erkannten sie Flame wieder, der sie anblickte.  
  
„Ich..... erinnere mich. Dieser Sturz, dass habe ich alles schon einmal erlebt, nicht wahr?"  
  
Dark und Krad konnten nichts anderes tun als stumm zu nicken.  
  
Flame hob erneut an, um etwas zu sagen, als plötzlich das Geheul von Polizeisirenen zu ihnen hinaufdrang und Suchscheinwerfer wurden auf das Dach gerichtet.  
  
Dark seufzte.  
  
„Immer in den unpassendsten Augenblicken... ich glaube, wir verschwinden hier besser..."  
  
Krad nickte.  
  
„Satoshi-sama's Wohnung."  
  
Auf dem Weg dorthin trug Krad Flame, da dieser noch zu schwach war, eine größere Strecke im Flug zurückzulegen. Als sie schließlich auf dem Balkon von Satoshis Wohnung landeten (Jeder von ihnen hoffte, dass es die Polizei nicht irgendwie geschafft hatte, ihnen zu folgen) öffnete Dark die Balkontür und ließ sich gleich darauf auf eine Couch fallen, auf der er dann allerdings Platz für Flame machte, der von Krad ebenfalls auf dem einzigen Sitzmöbel des Raumes abgesetzt wurde. Krad selbst setzte sich ohne weiter zu überlegen auf den Fußboden, da er es am zeitsparendsten empfand.  
  
Einige Zeit lang herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, dann plötzlich sprachen sie alle auf einmal:  
  
„Wie kommt es, dass du wieder hier bist?" „Warum erst in der Form dieses Jungen?" „Was ist mit euch los?" (1.), was dazu führte, dass keiner von ihnen eine Frage wirklich verstanden hatte.  
  
Somit entschied sich dann, dass Flame zuerst seine Frage stellen sollte, er, der er gerade erst sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte.  
  
Er sah sie traurig an.  
  
„Was ist los mit euch? Warum.... hasst ihr euch so? Und was hat es mit diesen beiden Jungen auf sich, mit denen ihr euch einen Körper teilen müsst? Und warum?"  
  
Dark lächelte matt, ein aufgesetztes, freudloses Lächeln, bevor er antwortete.  
  
„So viele Fragen auf einmal.... ich ... befürchte... du kannst dir denken, weshalb sich das.... Verhältnis zwischen uns beiden ... so stark verschlechtert hat, oder? Das mit Daisuke und Satoshi, nun ja, ich weiß nicht wie ich da anfangen soll... es ist eine lange Geschichte... es passierte nicht allzu lange nachdem du..."  
  
„Können wir dir das nicht ein ander Mal erklären?(2.)", unterbrach ihn Krad. „Ich weiß, es klingt unfreundlich und egoistisch, aber ich will es gerne wissen... was ist passiert, dass du wieder lebst?"  
  
Flame wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet.  
  
„Gut. Erklärt mir das Geheimnis eurer Bindung an diese Kinder zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt. Und ja, Dark, ich kann es mir denken, warum ihr euch so hasst. Zumindest einen Teil dieses Hasses kann ich mir erklären, ich kenne euch schließlich! Und ich glaube, dass genau dieser Hass eine Antwort auf deine Frage ist, Krad."  
  
Dark und Krad starrten ihn gleichermaßen fragend an, bis er schließlich weitersprach.  
  
„Es ist schwierig zu erklären.... aber ich kann es euch /zeigen/."  
  
Damit nahm er eine von Darks Händen in seine eigene, und eine Hand Krads in die andere Hand und konzentrierte sich, sodass beide an seiner Erinnerung teilhaben konnten...  
  
---***---  
  
....Bruchstückhafte Wahrnehmung, nachdem ihn der Energiestoß getroffen hatte, vom Schmerz getrübte Augen... Keine Gewissheit was genau passiert war, aber die Gewissheit, Darks Tod vorerst abgewandt zu haben... Die eisige Kälte mit der sich ein Gedanke ein seinen Kopf einschlich, der zum bitteren /Wissen/ wurde, der Gedanke, dass die Wunde, die er davongetragen hatte tödlich war, dass er sterben würde....  
  
Die Erinnerung wie Dark und Krad ewig auf eine gewisse Weise miteinander konkurriert hatten, die Erkenntnis, was auf seinen Tod folgen würde- Schuldzuweisungen- Abwendung vom jeweils Anderen- und das furchtbare Gefühl der Schuld, dass auf einmal sein ganzes Wesen einnahm: Immer und immer wieder die Worte: „Das ist alles deine Schuld! Nichts würde sich verändern, hättest du nicht etwas dagegen getan! Du hättest es abwenden können, hättest sie retten können, hättest DICH retten können, hättest EUCH retten können".... trotz allem noch die Gedanken, die verzweifelt in seinem Kopf wiederhallten, dass er wenigstens Dark gerettet hatte /aber nicht Dark UND Krad/ ... dass sein Tod nur ein kleines Opfer für einen seiner beiden Geliebten war /aber zu klein, um alles zu retten/ dass sein Leben ohne einen von beiden ohnehin nicht mehr lebenswert gewesen wäre /so egoistisch, verdammt egoistisch/ dass es aber letzten Endes keine Fluchmöglichkeit mehr geben würde bis auf....  
  
Halt! Wenn er doch nur alles rückgängig machen könnte... wenn doch nur, wenn doch nur........ wenn er doch nur..... ein zweites Leben.... ein zweites Leben, um zu retten, was noch nicht vollständig zerstört, was nah am Abgrund aber noch aufzufangen lag....  
  
Mit letzter Kraft konzentrierte er sich auf seinen letzten Wunsch, an dem seine ganze Seele hing, den er nicht wieder loslassen wollte, die letzte Hoffnung für ihn: Der Wunsch, der daraus bestand, irgendwann eine Chance zu bekommen, mit seinen beiden Geliebten neu zu beginnen, sie für den Fall, dass sie sich voneinander entfernt hatten wieder zusammenzuführen; erneut zu vereinen.  
  
Als er schließlich fühlte, wie ihm das Bewusstsein entglitt, konnte er nur noch hoffen, und die quälende Ungewissheit, ob ihm sein Wunsch jemals erfüllt werden würde, füllte seine letzten Atemzüge.  
  
„Dark.... Krad... es.. tut.... mir .....leid."  
  
Seine letzten Worte, bevor eine Dunkelheit ihn umfing, der er -möglicherweise- nie wieder entfliehen können würde.  
  
---***---  
  
(3.)  
  
Dark und Krad hatten diese Welle von Gefühlen und Gedanken in der gleichen Schnelligkeit wie Flame damals wahrgenommen, und es hatte nur wenige Sekunden beansprucht, sodass sie sich aufgrund dieser tiefen Emotionen und Gedankebruchstücken erst einmal für einige Sekunden erholen mussten, um sich die Situation wieder klar zu machen. Flame hatte also in den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens den Wunsch geäußert, die Möglichkeit zu bekommen, wieder zu ihnen zurückkehren zu können, um einen Neubeginn zu versuchen?  
  
Flame sah sie mit traurigen, aber gefassten Augen an, schließlich sprach er.  
  
„Ich sehe schon, mein Wunsch hat sich teilweise erfüllt."  
  
„Aber es wird nicht ganz so einfach werden, alles wieder wie damals werden zu lassen, war es das was du sagen wolltest?", führte Krad den Satz zu Ende.  
  
Flame nickte und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, konnte man einen kleinen, neuen Funken von Hoffnung in ihnen erkennen.  
  
„Sicher, ihr seid nicht ihr selbst, die meiste Zeit, ihr teilt euch die Körper mit Hiwatari und Niwa." Er brach wieder ab.  
  
Dark legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Du weißt, dass diese Sache noch tiefer geht, nicht wahr? Du hast es ja sicher schon mitbekommen: Krad ist der Jäger, ich bin der Gejagte. Das ist jetzt unsere Bestimmung..."  
  
Plötzlich, nachdem er all die Zeit von Darks Geist unterdrückt worden war, kämpfte sich Daisuke wieder an die Oberfläche,(4.) der sich die Gelegenheit, den ewigen Kampf Dark gegen Krad abzuwenden nicht entgehen lassen wollte.  
  
/Dark....? Bist du dir denn wirklich sicher, dass ihr das machen -müsst-? Ich meine, vielleicht ließe sich mit Satoshi ja eine Einigung erzielen.../  
  
//Du weißt, dass ich das nicht entscheiden kann, und dass du den Herrn Generalbeauftragten selbst fragen musst, wenn du das von ihm wissen willst...//  
  
/Jaaaaaa, aber dazu müsste ich mit ihm reden, weißt du....?/  
  
In diesem Augenblick wurden sie von Krad unterbrochen, der scheinbar eine ähnliche Konversation mit Satoshi geführt hatte.  
  
„.... Satoshi-sama meint, dass er persönlich kein besonderes Interesse an dem Ganzen hat, aber dass er sich auch nicht gegen die Tradition wenden kann, und Niwa ebenso wenig."  
  
Flame nickte, die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gezogen. (5.)  
  
„Aber eigentlich... wer sagt denn, das -wir- uns an die Tradition halten müssen?", warf Dark ein.  
  
Krad überlegte einen Moment, horchte auf Satoshis Meinung, dann antwortete er.  
  
„Niemand. Wir sind im Prinzip frei, zu entscheiden, ob wir kämpfen, oder uns friedlich einigen. Aber, obwohl ich deine Hoffnungen nicht zerstören will, Flame, muss ich sagen, dass ich auch ohne Kampf oder Grund zum kämpfen, eigentlich nicht bereit bin, länger als nötig mit diesem -Dieb- zusammenzusein."  
  
Dark schnaubte verächtlich. „Glaubst du, da bist du der Einzige?"  
  
Flame blickte einige Male zwischen den beiden Anderen hin und her. Dann stahl sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seine Lippen.  
  
„Ich möchte wetten, ungefähr das gleiche habt ihr schon einmal gesagt... bevor wir schließlich alle zusammengelebt haben." Einen Einwand von Seiten Darks und Krads blockte er ab. „Aber gut, ich sehe das als Herausforderung. Sicher, die Situation ist um einiges anders, aber wozu habe ich ein zweites Leben erhalten, wenn ich es nicht angemessen nutzen könnte..."  
  
Dark und Krad sahen ihn ungläubig an.  
  
„Woher nimmst du nur diesen unglaublichen Optimismus?", fragte Dark kopfschüttelnd.   
  
„Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass das mit uns Dreien noch etwas wird... aber ich bin dir immer noch recht zugetan... und wie du weißt gibt es viel nachzuholen..."  
  
Krad räusperte sich.  
  
„Ich glaube, dass findet Flame gar nicht so lustig..... Und außerdem, wer sagt, dass er dieses ‚Versäumte' mit dir nachholen möchte?"  
  
/Hallo?! Wir haben da vielleicht auch noch was mitzureden! Schließlich ist das zur Hälfte mein Körper... oder so ähnlich..../  
  
Flame gebot schließlich allen, zu schweigen.  
  
„Es tut mir ja sehr leid, euch zu unterbrechen, aber mich hat diese Nacht bisher unglaublich angestrengt. Ich erwache nun einmal nicht jede Nacht nach meinem Tod zu vollem Bewusstsein. Ich werde mich einfach in meine Wohnung zurückziehen, alles andere können wir bitte in den nächsten Tagen klären, in Ordnung?"  
  
---****------  
  
(Miniepilog)  
  
Als Daisuke Satoshi am nächsten Morgen in der Pause sprechen konnte teilte er ihm gleich seinen Verdacht mit.  
  
„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass Kaen nicht aufgerufen wurde, als sie heute die Anwesenheit kontrolliert haben? Es scheint auch niemandem aufgefallen zu sein, dass er nicht mehr da ist.... fast... als ob ihn alle vergessen haben."  
  
Satoshi nickt kurz.  
  
„Ja, damit könntest du sogar recht haben. Scheint so, dass es Kaen Tama nur gab, solange Flame noch nicht zu vollem Bewusstsein gelangt war. Es gibt jetzt eigentlich keinen Grund mehr für ihn, zu existieren, also ist er verschwunden. Auch in den Gedächtnissen der Leute. Obwohl ich glaube, dass wir das alles ohnehin nicht ganz verstehen können, schließlich weiß er es ja nicht einmal selbst richtig."  
  
Sie saßen einige zeit schweigend nebeneinander, schließlich sah Daisuke Satoshi wieder an.  
  
„Du, sag mal…….."  
  
„Hn?"  
  
Daisuke errötete leicht.  
  
„Dark und Krad... ich meine, sie sind ja jetzt nicht mehr wirklich... Feinde, oder?"  
  
„Worauf willst du hinaus?"  
  
„Na ja... ich dachte nur..."  
  
Satoshi sah ihn abwartend an.  
  
„Na ja........."  
  
Schließlich platzte Daisuke heraus.  
  
„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast und jetzt ja auch nichts mehr dagegen spricht könnten wir doch mal was zusammen unternehmen....!"  
  
Satoshi sah ihn erst einige Momente erstaunt an. Dann lächelte er.  
  
„Warum eigentlich nicht?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-------*******-------  
  
Ich habe euch ja gewarnt. außerdem war das jetzt so ein Drecks -Happy-sappy-chappy-ending. Also sozusagen ein crappy-sappy-happy-chappy!!!!!! @__@ Ich dreh durch, ich weiß. zu den Zahlen.  
  
(1.)In der Reihenfolge sagen das: Dark, Krad, Flame.  
  
(2.)Ja, wir können es ein ander mal klären, da ich es schließlich selbst nicht so genau weiß  
  
(3.) @__@ ich hoffe das war jetzt nichtzu wirr.......  
  
(4.) Ach nee, da isser wieder!!  
  
(5.)Aaaaalso, kurze Erklärung: ich habe diese Fic angefangen als glaube ich der vierte oder fünfte d.n. band erschienen . Damals hatte ich nicht das Hintergrundwissen über Dark und Krad, das ich jetzt unter Umständen besitze. also habe ich mich jetzt dazu entschlossen, das ganze auf meinem damaligen wissensstand aufzubauen, da, denke ich , einiges nicht mehr passt.  
  
so. das wars fürs erste von mir ich bitte natürlich um reviews ^-^§  
  
tschüss.   
  
Sheridan 


End file.
